Online Dating
by XShadowAelita
Summary: Serah makes Lightning join a online dating website so Lightning can find somebody. Lightning is Highly doubtfully this will work, but soon meets Hope and cant help but start falling for him. *Bad Summery* Rated T, may more up to M
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new fanfiction ^^**

**Yer, this idea came to me last night, while watching Have I Got News For You and feeling lovesick. I like one of my online friends and was thinking about him and this idea came to mind. This will be a long shot, I got a lot of ideas for this**

**Well here are some facts about this, Hope is 18 because you can't use dating websites till that age, plus he needs to older to fit this story. Lightning is also slightly OC ish because I found it hard trying to portray Lightning as the cold hearted person she is at the beginning of the game, so yer Sorry**

**On With the Story**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Final fantasy, the game and its characters belong to square enix, which is a shame cos if I did own it, these two would become a cannon 3**

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: So…_

Lightning sighted and leaned back on her chair, her laptop resting in her lap. Picking up her mug up from the table next to her and taking a sip of coffee.

"Serah why do I have to do this" She yelled as she stared at the chat opened up on her screen with a bored look.

"You need to meet someone that's why" Her sister replied, as she continued stirring the soup in the pan.

"I don't need a Boyfriend, I would be fine on my own" Lightning sighed, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Please Claire, just give it a try, please"

Lightning rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her laptop and noticed that the person she had been 'Set up with', had left a message

_FireKnife: Hay, Im Hope_

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: Lightning_

_FireKnife: What made you so desperate to join this dating website?_

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: My Sister made me join, she says I need to find somebody_

_FireKnife: LOL Similar here, my friends set this up for me. Say I need to get my head out of books_

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: How Old are you?_

_FireKnife: 18, You?_

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: 21, that mean you're doing A- Levels?_

_FireKnife: Yep, Science, Engineering and Math_

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: That properly you want to go into inventing, Correct_

_FireKnife: yes, I always loved inventing stuff. What do you do for a living?_

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: I Work in the Guardian Crop._

_FireKnife: Wow So you're an Army girl, that's bjgjMHUKGKHKUYHI_

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: ?_

_FireKnife: Sorry, Ignore the last comment, My 'friends' are here and they typed that_

_WarriorOfTheGodess: oh ok _

_FireKnife: Yer, they annoying at times_

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: If you want annoying, then you should meet my sister's boyfriend, every time I see him I normally punch him_

_FireKnife: Poor Guy XD_

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: He always calls me sis and he always makes jokes that only he gets_

_FireKnife: Ok, I would get mad too. But I am not strong at all_

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: I been in the army since i was 15 because I needed money to look after Serah, After my perants died…_

_FireKnife: Oh….. Im sorry_

_WarriorsOfTheGodess: its ok, I just don't like talking about it….._

_FireKnife: Ok, Well… My Mum died when I was ten, and I don't really get on with my dad, so I kindov grown up on my own, my dad is always out due to work so…_

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: it's hard growing up looking after Serah as well as myself_

_FireKnife: Yer I bet it was_

_FireKnife: Be right back, Maqui and Yuj are cucking the Pizza crusts at couples in the street XD_

Lightning chuckled and smiled. Even though she had just met Hope, he was so easy to talk to. A lot of people didn't like her because she always acted cold. But when she talked to Hope, it was easy to say stuff. Smileing again she thought, I hope I can be friends with him, I need one, and he the first person to make me smile in years.

**yep, this is what happens when you have been up since 4:30 in the morning and your converting about 24 Code Lyoko episodes and your laptop won't let you do anything else XD**

**Also, I was listening to the amazing to the amazing song For Those Who Wait By Firelight with I was writing it, listening to it, it's a beautiful song**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is, Next chapter. The morning after I uploaded chapter one, I check my emails, and it was completely filled with Messages about people following and reviewing the chapter. I was completely shocked. So I decided to try and get working on this chapter ASAP. But with it being Christmas time, that was hard. I was completely chock a block for the last few days and when I get home, I just want to sleep. But on a six hour car journey back from visiting my Granddad I finally got it done, after working on it slowly for four days. I Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one :)**

**I don't own final fantasy, though I wished I did, so I can make Hope and Lightning a canon.**

**And also sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes ^^;**

* * *

"So what time is she coming on?" Maqui asked over the phone.

"She said around five" Hope replied, sticking the phone between his head and his shoulder so he could have both hands free so he can get the hummus out of the fridge. "The Guardian Corp has been giving her so many extra patrols according to Serah".

"I can't believe you been dating for over two weeks now"

"And what that supposed to mean" Hope asked coldly, pulling the lid of the hummus and because spreading some on the bread that was lying on a plate in front of him.

"Come on Hope you have never taken an interest in girls, the only girl before Lightning you could have a conversation with was Kaira".

"I know Kaira for years, she my best friend" Hope retorted, grabbing some salami from the packet and placing it in him sandwich.

"Hay what about me and Yuj" He yelled down the phone, causing Hope to flinch, dropping the phone onto the floor with a clatter.

"You are my second best friends "He called as he bent down to pick up the phone again and wedging it back into place between his shoulder and head.

"Oh thanks" Maqui laughed

"No Problem" Hope smiled as he grabbed the plate with his sandwich on it and began walking to his room

* * *

"What the heck happened" Serah yelled as Lightning slammed the door shut, water sliding of her face and her clothes onto the newly cleaned floor.

"Three hour patrol in the thunder storm" Lightning called as she began taking off her boots and running the water out of her hair.

"You look live a half drowned rat" Serah said as she stuck her head around the kitchen door.

"Thanks Serah, thanks a lot" Lightning growled as she began to peel of her clothes.

"No Problem Claire, and you better take a shower, get all those flecks of mud off you".

"But I'm meant to be talking to Hope in" Lightning said glancing at her watch, "five minutes"

"I'll send him a message explaining you look like a drown rat and you need to take a shower"

"Fine" Lightning sighed, rubbing her now bare arms to try and stop the goose bumps appearing.

"And Put your wet clothes by the washing machine"

"I not a child" Lightning yelled in irritation as she scooped the wet clothing in her arms. Heading for the stairs, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Who would that be?" Lightning asked, mainly to herself.

"Snow, he coming over for dinner"

"SHIT" Lightning swore loudly as Snow called through the door "Hay can I come in?"

"Doors open" Serah called from the kitchen and the door open and Snow poked his head round and was met by the sight of Lightning giving him a very dark look, while only dressed in her black bra and her uniform mini skirt.

"Serah why today of all days" Lightning yelled, still glaring at Snow.

"Lightning I can invite my boyfriend round".

"Yes but why today, Serah it's my first time seeing what he looks like and talking to him on webcam, I don't need Snow being here".

"Who is she talking to" Snow asked, slowing edging his way away from Lightning's glare

"Her Boyfriend, they been dating for two weeks".

"Seriously, Lightning got a boyfriend"

"Snow if I weren't standing in the middle of the hallway half naked then you would be so dead by now" Lightning spat, turning round and began heading up the stairs.

"Also Serah don't forget to message Hope about me being on late".

"I won't"

* * *

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: Sorry for Being Late, 3 hours patrol in the pouring rain, and Serah saying I look like a drowned rat_

_FireKnife: Its ok ^^_

_WarriorOfTheGoddes: So, how do we do this_

_FireKnife: can you see the camera like icon in the corner_

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: I think so_

_FireKnife: Well you click on that and we go into a video call_

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: Can't you do it, I don't want to muck this up_

_FireKnife: You have set your settings so I can't call you, it's a lot more easier if you just call me_

_WarriorOfTheGoddess: I pray that nothing goes wrong_

Hope's screen went black, the only thing on the screen was three blue dots. A small beeping sound was coming though his headphones as he waited for his connection to work. After about twenty seconds, the screen switched into the webchat screen.

"Hallo?" Hope said, glancing at the screen, hoping that this was working.

"Hay" A female voice called back, sounding surprised and nervous. "I can't see you"

"The webcam should start turning on soon" Hope replied. As soon as he had said that, both their webcams turned on at the same time and they saw each over for the first time.

Hope's stared at the woman looking sheepishly back at him. She had light pink hair was slightly damp and was lying over her right shoulder. She had icy blue eyes that were studying him with a mixture of shock and interest. She was wearing a short sleeved white t-shirt with a faint outline of a grey butterfly imprinted at the base of the fabric. Round her neck was a necklace that seemed to be in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Eh" Hope managed to splutter out, still staring at Lightning. He couldn't speak, he was completely shocked by how beautiful Lightning was. She looked like someone who should be modelling rather than working in the army.

* * *

Lightning was completely taken aback by the young man sitting on her screen. He had soft whitey silver hair that was slightly messy and emerald eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with a name of a brand stitched onto the chest and a green bandana round his neck. He was wearing a pair of black headphones over his head, flatting some of his hair. Lightning couldn't help but blush, he was attractive and she couldn't believe she was dating him.

"So" She said, rubbing the back of her head with embarrassment.

"Hay Hope" Serah yelled, and Lightning turned to see her running over hand leaning over the chair Lightning was sitting.

* * *

Hope laughed as he saw a girl lean over the chair and Lightning shoulder. From her hair colour and her soft blue eyes, he guessed that this was Lightning's sister Serah.

"Hay Serah" Hope called, smiling at the sight of Lightning glaring at her sister.

"How are you" Serah laughed.

"Im good" Hope said.

"Serah, please can I just talk to Hope" Lightning moaned, rapping her arms around her torso.

"Well you weren't even talked, just been to stare at each over like love struck fools".

"SERAH"

"Can I see him" A new voice called from somewhere in the background.

"SNOW GO AWAY" Lightning screamed as a man with scruffy blond hair and a stubbly beard poked his head over the over side of the chair.

"Woah, so your sis's boyfriend" Snow said, smiling widely.

"Snow I am going to murder you as soon as this conversation with Hope" Lightning snarled though gritted teeth.

"Oh come on Claire, lighten up. We just wanted see your boyfriend. Right Snow, let's leave Hope and Claire to do, whatever they want to do".

"Seya" Snow laughed, as he and Serah disappeared.

"Sorry about that" Lightning said, looking completely embarrassed

"It's ok" Hope smiled, "It was lucky that Kaira completely yelled her head off at Yuj and Maqui that if they dare go anywhere near my house today, she would beat them up, and I don't think she was joking".

Lightning chuckled slightly and said, "Yer, tell Kaira I said thanks".

* * *

**Well I hope it is good enough. I got three new games for Christmas, including kingdom hearts, adding that too my other 5 games I got to complete, I'm going to be bizzy XD. I will try working on this and my over Fanfiction as much as I can.**

**Please review and the more I get, the more quickly I will get working on the next chapter.**

**Oh, also, someone asked me why Hope joined the dating website, as cute as he is. All will be ****reviled ****in three or four chapters ^_-**


	3. Say Goodnight and Go

**YAY, It's done :3**

**I did this about 2 months ago, but my beta was really bizzy. SHE IS AMAZING, I made soooooo many mistakes {AND English is my native language ^^;}, I was so embarrassed *face in palms*. ANYHOW, I really hope that you all like the chapter, I really struggled with this chapter but the next chapter will be easier to write because it's something I have had experience with. For now on, every chapter will have a song associated with the chapter, this chapters song is Goodnight and Go by Imogen Heap**

Say Goodnight And Go

"You're late," Hope smiled as Lightning walked up towards him.

"Train got delayed," Lightning said, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes and glaring at Hope.

"Well, you made it. That's what's important," he laughed, shivering slightly and rubbing his hands together. "Let's get going before we start freezing to death."

"Well, you're already freezing to death."

"It's not my fault that I'm not used to the cold. Good for you you're used to it thanks to all the military training you did back then."

"For your information, yes."

"You're lucky then," he chuckled as they began walking down the road. The shops lining the street are dark. Some are still open which bathed the road in a warm, welcoming light. Last minute shoppers are coming out at some shops that are about to close and walked passed them, laughing and chatting merrily.

A few people stared at Lightning and Hope with a mixture of curiosity and surprise. Lighting sighed and glanced at Hope; obviously the people are shocked by how different they looked. Lightning is leanly built and her cold eyes showed people to be wary of her. She is wearing a simple long sleeved black turtle neck t-shirt, a pair of slightly battered jeans and her army uniform boots. As for Hope, he is wearing a light blue polo shirt under a slightly large black hoodie and some cargo pants. He also has a green beanie baby hat pulled over his messy silver hair and a multi-coloured scarf wrapped around his neck while his cheeks are getting a bit rosy because of the cold. They don't really look like they could be friends let alone dating.

Something cold landed on Lightning's nose. She looked up as dark grey clouds cover the stars and another snowflake fell and landed on her lips, melting in an instant.

"Is snowing on your first date a good sign or a bad sign?" she asked, turning her head so her eyes focused on Hope.

Hope stared up at the sky, thinking deeply. After a while, he looks down and locks his eyes with hers.

"I think, a good sign," he smiled as he slowly takes Lightning's hand, linking his fingers in between hers. Lightning only noticed that he had taken her hand by the warmth she suddenly feels rush up her arm and into her cheeks.

"I thought the great Lightning doesn't blush," Hope smirked.

"W-well, I-I never dated before so this is new to me," she stuttered a bit, turning her face away from him.

"Good news or bad news?" he asked.

She turned to face him and saw that he's wearing a smug look on his face.

"I'll decide later," she responded, poking him in the forehead. "And get that stupid smile off of your face."

"Yes, oh mighty Lightning," Hope bowed as if Lightning is a queen.

"You are crossing dangerous territory here," the pink-haired woman warned.

"And?"

"You're beginning to annoy me."

"Lightning, we've been dating for two months now. I know when you start getting annoyed," he laughed as he began pulling Lightning around the corner.

"Yet this the first time seeing me in the real world" she smiled slightly.

"And, I'm enjoying every single moment. You're much more amazing right here, right now, then any of the times talking on webcam," Hope complimented.

At this, Lightning felt her face heat up again and struggled not to show it to her silver-haired boyfriend.

"That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me," she smiled sheepishly as she glanced down at the pavement where snow started falling down properly, and flecks landing on her hair and touching her face. "Normally, people are rude to me because I act really cold after my mother and father died."

"So how come you're not that cold anymore, well other than to Snow?" he asked as he stopped in front of a cafe with ivy twisting all over the walls with roses carved neatly into the old wood.

"Serah arranged me a regular meetings with a psychiatrist about a year ago. You know, to help short out my coldness and anti-social behaviour. I went every week and I guess it worked," she smiled weakly as she pushed the door, causing the bell above it to chime softly.

"Well, I think I would still like you even if you were cold," Hope laughed, pulling his beanie baby hat off his head and shaking his hair to get a few stray flecks of snow out of his hair.

"Why?" Lightning asked, brushing the snow out of her hair with her fingers.

"I don't know," Hope shrugged, "I guess I'm just drawn to you by some weird unknown force." He then chuckled as the two sit at the table closest to the window.

"Don't tell me you believe in all that 'Destiny' crap," Lightning, who is sitting just opposite him, scowled.

"Nah, I guess Kaira ideas are rubbing off on me," he smirked. He handed a menu to Lightning who snatched it off of him.

"I had to deal with all of that crap when Serah met Snow. God…! The only reason I put up with it was because she is my sister," Lightning sighed, leaning back in her chair and opening the menu.

Scanning the menu, she could see that most of the foods being served are pretty basic and more for people who wanted to grab something to eat quickly. But, after a while she found something that she thinks that she would like.

"May I take your order?" a brown-haired young (somehow about the same age as Hope) waitress asked, clutching a notebook and pencil.

"Could I have the Pasta salad and a Coke, please?" Lightning ordered as she handed the waitress the menu.

"And, could I have the Burger and Chips, please? Oh, and along with a Lemonade," Hope ordered next and also handed over the menu.

"Please just wait for your order, Sir and Madame," the waitress said, turning to leave before pausing. "I hope I'm not being rude but, are you two on a date?" she asked shyly.

Lightning glared at the waitress, but Hope just chuckled and said, "Yep, our first actually."

The girl smiled, "Well, I wish you the best." She then turned and walked to the counter to give the orders.

"Why did you tell her that?" Lightning scowled, crossing her arms and glaring at Hope.

"Her name is Summer. She's in the same year as me. We see each other at school, but never chat."

"Okay… why did you tell her you are on a date when you don't even know each other properly?" Lightning persisted, still glaring at him.

"It's… complicated," Hope sighed, crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on them.

"You can tell me. Trust me, I had to deal with a lot of hardship at high school."

"I don't really want to say anything as of the moment, I can deal with it. And, I don't want to wreck our first date," he yawned and nestled his head into the gap in his arms. His eyes drifting shut slowly and his breathing becomes steady.

"You shouldn't be falling asleep on your first date," Lightning giggled, resting her head against the window. Her eyes focused on Hope's breathing, and she began relaxing herself.

_Skipping beats, blushing cheek, I am struggling_

Lightning began singing softly under hear breath, smiling while she did.

_Daydreaming, bed scenes in the corner café_

_Why do you have to be so cute?_

_It's impossible to ignore you_

_Must you make me laugh so much_

_It's bad enough we get along so well_

Hope snorted in his sleep and Lightning laughed as she slowly extending her hand and brushing some of his hair out of his face.

Her hand rested on his cheek for a moment before pulling it away. She continued watching him sleep till a few minutes later, Summer appeared with their food on her hands.

"Here you are," she said as she placed the plates on the table, "I'll be over with your drinks in a minute." Lightning turned to face Hope again when Summer walked over to the counter.

Reaching over, Lightning shook Hope's shoulder softly, causing Hope to moan slightly.

"Wake up, Hope," Lightning said quietly. Hope's eyes flicked opened. Yawning softly, he lifted his head off the table and wiped his eyes drowsily.

"God! I'm sorry!" Hope apologized, blushing slightly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep in our first date."

"It's okay," Lightning smiled. She pulled her plate of food, picked up her fork, rolled some pasta, and placed some into her mouth.

"I got tons of coursework yesterday. And, to get it done on time, I had to stay up most of last night. Guess I didn't catch up on it when I slept earlier," Hope sighed, still a little drowsy. He cut a piece of his burger and placed it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

"One of the many things I don't miss about high school," Lightning shared, picking up a half of an egg and placed it into her mouth. Summer came over again, this time, carrying a Lemonade and Coke. Placing them down on the table, she said, "We will be closing in fifteen minutes, so I'm truly sorry if you have to rush." She then turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"No wonder it was so quite," Hope chuckled so did Lightning. Hope leaned over to Lightning's side and pinched a slice of egg out of her plate and placed it in his mouth, smiling mischievously.

"Oh, no, you don't," Lightning laughed, stabbing some of Hope's chips onto her fork and biting them, still smiling.

"Wanna try some of the burger?" Hope offered, cutting a piece of his burger. "It's really nice."

"Okay," Lightning replied as Hope pitched it on his fork. Leaning forward, Lightning opened her mouth and Hope placed it into her mouth as he smiled widely.

They chatted. When they had finished, Summer came over, and after a long argument, Hope paid and walked outside (with Lightning, of course!).

"How long till you have to have to catch your train? " the silver-haired boy asked, rapping his scarf tightly around his neck.

"It leaves at ten so, in an hour," Lightning sighed, leaving a cold trail of vapor in its wake.

"So, I guess we still have an hour to enjoy. Oh! I have an idea!" Hope smiled, taking Lightning's hand in his and pulling her towards a group of warehouses a few streets away.

"Why are we here?" the pink-haired female asked confusingly as Hope tugged a key out of his pocket and fumbled the lock on one of the warehouse doors.

"Hang on," Hope muttered as the lock opened. He pushed the door opened and stood aside indicating that Lightning needed to go in first.

Gingerly, Lightning walked in and Hope followed, flicking a switch next to the door. The room was suddenly filled with dim yellow light. Scattered everywhere are music sheets, old cans of drinks, CDs and magazines. A battered Drum kit stood in the corner: four guitars - two electric, one bass and one acoustic, lay against the wall along with a microphone and a bunch of amplifier. The room also contained two slightly broken beanie bags, a coffee table, mini fridge and a dull grey sofa.

"This is where my friends and I hang out. Sorry for the mess," he apologized, slightly embarrassed.

"You're in a band?" Lightning asked, turning to face him.

"Kind off. Kaira also sings so she uses this for rehearsals. Yuj and I know how to play the guitar. I can sing a bit," Hope blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You can sing? Can I hear you" Lightning requested as she sits down on the sofa, crossing her legs.

"Erm… sure, why not?" Hope smiled. He walks toward the wall and picking up the acoustic guitar, which is just under a small table. He sat next to her, crossing his legs and resting the guitar on them.

He strums a few times, moving his fingers into place, before he started playing a tune.

_What if I told you that I think you're perfect_

_Beautiful sky in your eyes, it's so worth it._

_I know you make me feel alive._

_What if I told you that I'm in forever?_

_Nothing to hide, yeah, I'll go wherever you go._

_You make me feel alive._

Lightning blushed slightly and put her head on his shoulder. His eyes were focused on what he was playing but he smiled brightly.

_And I'll be hanging on every word you say to me._

_Hanging on a feeling that I get,_

_Cause you make me_

_Laugh a little louder_

_Love a little harder._

_And I feel alive when I'm with you_

_Every time it's something new._

_Never knew what love could feel like_

_Until I walked away the first time._

_And I feel alive when I'm with you._

_Deep inside it's something true._

_You're the only reason I fight,_

_You're the best thing in my life._

Lightning snuggled deeper into Hope's neck, breathing into his scent and closing her eyes.

_What if I told you that I'd never hurt you?_

_Always be there for you to hold on to._

_I know you make me feel alive_

_And every single second's a lifetime memory,_

_I'll be holding on to each moment_

_'Cause you make me_

_Laugh a little louder_

_Love a little harder._

He stopped playing suddenly. Lightning lifted her head up and looked at him. Hope is staring at her; his eyes clouded with whatever thoughts he has in mind.

"What is it?" Lightning asked, baffled.

Hope didn't say anything. He just came closer and pressed his lips softly against hers.

**Yer I'm mean :P**

**YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT *Evil laugh***

**I hope it won't be a long wait, But I can't promise anything.**

**I will say the song for the next chapter is Lullaby by Nickelback. Please review, it means a lot to me and makes me have the mind to write.**


	4. Lullaby

**Hay everyone, I got this chapter done a lot quicker than I thought I would. I'm back at school now, it's going to kill all my energy, and my time too. Anyhow, my wonderful beta was just, wonderful. She gave me advise with my grammar and I improved quite a bit, and she gave me a good idea for a part of the story.**

**Ok, There are a few dark ideas in this, just warning you, and the date is written in the English way, so day, then month, then year. Also, the word Prat is what me and my friends use to call an idiot, just letting you know**

* * *

Lightning froze, her whole body tensing up. She didn't know what to do; she had never kissed anyone before, not ever. It was a weird sensation, but she wasn't complaining. His lips were warmer then she had thought, sending a feeling of warmth all down her body. She closed her eyes slightly and kissed back, her left hand moving up to brushed a few stray strands of his hair away for his eyes, smiling as she did so.

After a few moments, Hope pulled away unwillingly, blushing slightly.

"How was it?" he whispered almost breathlessly.

Lightning opened her eyes, her cheeks tinted pink and she smiled, "Best first kiss ever." Her one hand stroke the right side of Hope's face. He lent into her touch, like he wanted to feel her warmth before she had to leave. She watched him place the guitar onto the floor and closed her eyes when his arms rapped around her, pulling her close to him. She breathed his scent in as he rested his head on hers, nuzzling her hair slightly with his nose.

They lay there for ten minutes or so, neither wanting to move. Lightning sighed and pulled away, looking disappointed.

"We need to go if I'm going to catch my train," Lightning said disappointedly. Both she and Hope wanted to stay with each other over longer, but if Lightning missed the train, she would be late for patrol tomorrow.

Hope locked the warehouse back up before he slipped his hand into Lightning's. She blushed deeply, but it soon faded away. They walked in silence, the snow is still falling and by the time they reached the station, Lightning's hair is covered of hundreds of small flakes of snow.

The station is quiet, with only some late night shoppers scrabbling with bags and a gang on drunken men singing Humpy dumpy at the top of their lungs, though this version of the nursery rhyme contained a lot of rude words in it. Hope walked Lightning to the gates. She turned to face him, a smile spread wide over her face.

"Thank you for an amazing first date, Hope," she gratefully said, her eyes shining brightly.

"And thank you for making it amazing," he smiled back, causing Lightning to giggle. She lent in a kiss on his cheek softly.

"Bye, Hope," she whispered, turning away, handing her ticket to the guard, who pressed a button, which opened the gate. She began walking, but paused for a moment.

She looks over her shoulder and yells, "I decided, me blushing is a good sign." Hope couldn't help but laugh.

His trainers hit the pavement as he ran down the road. His hair flapping around his face as he skidded to a holt in front of a girl with long chestnut hair sitting on the wall.

"New record, 4 minutes late," the girl smirked.

"Kaira, please, I couldn't find my essay. Thankfully, I found it under some dirty t-shirts."

Kaira laughed and jumped off of the wall. Her hair almost reached her waist, with a lot of it falling over her right side, making it unable to see her green eye on that side. She wore a short, deep purple dress with ripped jeans and her black sweatband on her left wrist. She also has one bright blue highlight in the front of her hair, braided and tucked behind her ear. She also carried a multi-colored bag covered with random words and a number of key rings.

"So…" she asked as they began walking towards the school, "how did the date go?"

"You always go straight to the point, don't you?" Hope laughed, swinging his rucksack back into a comfy position on his shoulders.

"HOW DID IT GO?" she yelled, jumping up and down, her key rings clanking.

"I'll tell you once we reach school," Hope said, having to grab Kaira to get her to stay still.

"Why?" Kaira moaned, crossing her arms.

"_Because I know Maqui and Yuj will also ask me the same question_ and it will be easier for me to tell you altogether."

"Fine," she grumbled. She grabbed Hope's hand and pulled him down the road, yanking him around the corner. Hope stumbled and struggled to keep up with Kaira without having his arm ripped off.

"KAIRA, SLOW DOWN!" Hope yelled, as he just managed to dodge the lamppost. He wrenched his hand out of her grip, falling backwards and landing flat on the ground. Groaning in pain, he rubbed the back of his head, which was now pounding like hell. Pushing himself up onto his knees, he winced in pain when he put weight on the palms of his hands. Bringing them up to his face, he saw that they were grazed pretty badly, blood trickling down from the wound.

"You okay?" Kaira asked, kneeling down next to him, her playfulness almost suddenly changed to concern, and Hope could sense fear from her.

"I'm okay," Hope moaned, watching the blood on his left hand reach his wrist. Using his middle finger, he whipped the blood, making a line around the bottom of his wrist.

"You don't look like you're okay, you know," Kaira gasped.

Hope could sense how concerned Kaira is. She is one of the most cheerful and carefree people you could ever meet, but she had taken it on herself to help take care of Hope after his mother's death. She knew more about Hope than his dad and knew things that scare her more than she says.

Hope smiled and shook his head, "No." He looks at her, "Far from it." Kaira sighed and gently grabbed Hope's arm, pulling him to his feet.

"Don't scare me then," she said in a whiney voice, crossing her arms and wearing an expression that made Hope laugh.

"Sorry," he laughed, slinging his bag back onto his shoulders before walking to school.

"What the heck happened to you?" Yuj asked as Kaira and Hope walked through the gates. Hope's hands are bounded in emergency bandages that Kaira's mom makes Kaira keep in her bag.

"I fell over while Kaira was dragging me to school because I refused to tell her what happened on the date till we meet up with you two because I don't want to tell it twice," Hope muttered while Kaira just smiled.

"Well, can you tell us now?" Maqui asked, his blonde hair getting flattened by the black beanie hat pulled over his hair.

"Sure, on the way to homeroom," Hope laughed, turning to walk through the double doors at the front of the building.

"So, what was it like meeting her face to face?" Yuj asked, running after him.

"I don't know how I'll describe it. She was amazing on webcam, but in real life… I can't find anything to describe her. Maybe… perfect?"

"Where did you go?" Maqui asked, appearing on Hope's over side.

"We went to this little restaurant a few streets away from our hangout."

"Wow, nice," Kaira smiled as they began walking their way through all the younger students, who were all chatting and discussing about their weekends and whether they had done their homework or not.

"I fell asleep about halfway through the date," Hope confessed, smiling awkwardly.

"Awch," Maqui laughed.

"Did she get mad?" Yuj asked as they walked into their homeroom, which is full of students chatting in groups, most sitting down on their chairs or desks, with the rest standing.

"No, she didn't mind at all," Hope smiled brightly as he sat down at his seat by the window. Maqui sat down on the desk next to Hope's, while Kaira sat on Hope's and Yuj lent against the wall.

"Did you..." Kaira started asking, before she froze, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Prats at 6 o'clock," she whispered. They turned around to see a group of three boys walking towards them. One has short brown hair that flopped over his face. He has an evil smile curled onto his face and is wearing an expensive t-shirt and trousers. The boy behind him has brown hair too, though his is a lot lighter. He looked like he didn't want to be there. His hands into his jean pockets while the over boy shared a similar smile as the first boy. He has short blonde hair that was gelled up and wore a black jacket and jeans.

"Hey, losers," the dark brown-haired boy said.

"Hey, William," Kaira greeted sourly, giving no hint of anger, though Hope knew she wanted to punch William on the face.

"What's happening in Loser Ville?" he said, smirking as he did so, "Hope telling you how he fucked his boyfriend last night." Yuj noticed Kaira's hand curl into a fist just in time to grab her arm before her fist made contact with William's face.

"Kaira!" Yuj yelled, the brown-haired boy taking a step back as Yuj restrained Kaira, while the blonde hair boy laughed.

"Violence doesn't solve anything, Kaira," William laughed as Kaira glared at him, managing to wrench her hand away from Yuj.

"Kaira, stop it, please," Hope said, who had been staring outside of the window the entire time. Kaira scowled at the boys before sitting down on the desk, glaring at William.

"How long are you actually planning on keeping that joke running?" Hope asked, turning to face William, who smirked evilly at him.

"What do you mean?" he smirked also, knowing exactly what Hope meant.

"Well, this has been running for over a year now, and you and your little group are the only ones who seemed to find it funny. I don't understand why you even keep teasing me," Hope said.

"Why shouldn't I? You, just a useless person, who is most likely gay," William said, glaring at Hope, who started laughing.

"Okay, so just because I apparently don't flirt with girls, that somehow makes me gay?"

By this point the whole class is watching them too. It wasn't uncommon, even unheard of, for Hope to be fighting back, and be actually winning the argument.

"Yes," William said, moving closer to Hope till he was standing over him. "And, since when have you ever had the courage to stand up to anyone?" Hope looked up, and started smiling. The whole class was now listening to them now; no one is talking; no noise other than the chatter and footsteps of the final odd students running down the hallway.

"Two reasons: one, I finally know how much of a jackass you are, not just to me, but also to my friends. Secondly," he stood up so his face is only millimeters away from William's, "I have a fucking girlfriend." After he had said that, William's smile fell into a look of utmost shock. The whole class was wearing either a look of shock or excitement; it was hard to tell.

"I don't believe you," William whispered, his voice edged with anger, his eyes locked onto Hope's.

"You don't have to believe it if you don't want to, but that's the truth," Hope countered, just as the bell rings. Looking away, William grabbed his bag and stormed out of the classroom followed closely by his two friends. Hope stood there, watching them go; knowing every eye in the classroom was looking at him.

"See you guys at lunch," Hope coolly said to Yuj, Maqui and Kaira, who were looking at him with shock at what he had done. He grabbed his rucksack, swinging it over his shoulders before walking out of the classroom.

He pushed past the younger students trying to get to their lessons. He knew that story would get around pretty quickly. No one stands up to William, other than Kaira, but normally by trying to punch him. He pushed the door to his Math classroom, walked to his seat, and looked up at the board. Noticing that they will be having cover work, he sighed, realizing that it was work he had already done at home. He just sat in his seat while the rest of the students began entering the classroom.

Great, got an hour to kill, Hope thought, rummaging in his bag for a while. He managed to find his phone and pulled it out. Most of the students had also already done the work so most were chatting or texting, with the odd few pulling out there textbooks.

Hope flicked through his contacts till he found Lightning's number.

_Hey, _he sent, leaning back on his chair, looking out of the window, about twenty seconds later, his phone vibrated.

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**8:54 AM **

_Hey, aren't u supposed to be at school? _

**Your message: **

_I am, we got cover work_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**8:56 AM **

_So you want me to help you kill the lesson_

**Your message:**

_Pretty much_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**8:57 AM **

_Just be glad I got no patrols today_

**Your message: **

_How r u_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**8:59 AM **

_Good, though Serah got Snow coming around today_

**Your message: **

_You really hate him do you_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:00 AM **

_He is a total jackass who can't do anything right, he and his little group of hooligans drive me nuts_

**Your message: **

_He can't be a jackass_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:02AM **

_Fine he is a prat, the biggest prat I have ever met_

**Your message: **

_And ur letting him date your sister _

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:06AM **

_Serah knows I don't like him, but she loves him so I can't exactly stop her, she is partially older than me in some ways_

**Your message: **

_That she has to take care of a stubborn kid_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:07AM **_Hope that was not funny_

**Your message: **

_In my opinion it was_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:09AM **

_well then your opinion is wrong_

**Your message: **

_Lightning just admit it you laughed_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:11AM **

_No I did not_

**Your message: **

_Fine_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:14AM **

_Hope can I ask you what you didn't want to tell me on our date_

**Your message: **

_Huh?_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:17AM **

_You know when you told Summer we were dating and I asked why you told her, and you said it was complicated_

**Your message:**

_You really want to know_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:18AM **

_Yes, ur my boyfriend and I want to know what's happening Hope_

**Your message: **

_Ok, when I first came to high school I got bullied cos I wasn't like popular, the jokes were hurtful cos they were mainly about my mum. No one had met her so they all thought she has let me and my dad, so they said mean stuff about her. One day I lost it and yelled that she had died saving 20 kids in an attack that had happened near the end of the war. After that they stop._

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:22AM **

_Oh_

**Your message: **

_And a year ago, this boy moved into our school, and for some reason started bullying me, the jokes were not hurtful at first, but because I didn't really talk to girls over then Kaira, he spread a rumor that I was gay, and a lot of people believed him. It took us six months to make almost everyone realize I was not gay, a few people still think I am, but I got pretty beaten up and stuff during the time_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:24AM **

_Omg, how could they do that to you_

**Your message: **

_Idk, they just did, I never been that strong_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:25AM **

_You are Hope_

**Your message: **

_How do you know_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:25AM **

_I feel it_

**Your message: **

_Thanks Lightning_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:26AM**

_Its ok_

**Your message: **

_It'll be fine now, almost everyone other than one or two odd people believe I'm gay. Anyhow the people in my homeroom knew I have a girlfriend_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:27AM **

_Did you tell them?_

**Your message: **

_Kindov, William came up to tease me and I stood up to him, and I said I wasn't gay and I had a girlfriend. _

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:28AM **

_And what did he do?_

**Your message: **

_He said he didn't believe me, and I think that is partly true, though most of the class believes me_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:28AM **

_Hm, well if he doesn't believe you then we just have to make him believe _

**Your message: **

_Lightning what are you planning to do?_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:29AM **

_You'll see_

**Your message: **

_I am now scared _

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:30AM **

_Whats the name of your school_

**Your message: **

_Palumpolum high, why_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:30AM **

_Youll see, now what time do you get out_

**Your message: **

_6 formers are allowed out at 2:00_

**Lightning (1001-4937-0884) **

**07/12/2013 **

**9:31AM **

_Ok, well seya_

**Your message: **

_Lightning wait_

Hope sighed and put his phone back in his bag, looking at the clock he saw he had five minutes left. Leaning back on his chair, he stared out of the window, not knowing whether he should be scared about what Lightning was planning or not.

The next two lessons went quickly. Nothing exciting happened when it became a bit when halfway through Science, during the experiment, Lewis's pen exploded in his mouth and ink went everywhere and he had to go to the bathroom to get the ink off of his hands and out off of his mouth. The bell for lunch rang and the class started packing up their bags. While Hope is packing his, his phone vibrated and he check to see if Lightning had replied only to see Maqui's name. Opening the message, it read:

**Maqui (1025-9284-1736) **

**07/12/2013 **

**11:45 AM **

_Kaira got the recording room for lunch, meet you there_.

Putting his phone back into his bag, he swung it over his shoulder and started walking towards the recording room. When he got there, he found Yuj and Maqui leaning against the recording booth, sharing a giant packet of cheesy Doritos.

"Want one?" Maqui asked, holding out the packet. Hope shook his head and sat down next to them.

"Why are we in here?" Hope asked.

"Because I got my exam coming up in 3 weeks and I want to practice," Kaira answered, sticking her head out of the recording booth.

"Also, we wanted to make sure you didn't get asked about what happened this morning," Yuj stated, sticking his and into the Dorito bag, pulling a few chips out before stuffing them in his mouth.

"Thanks for the consideration," Hope gratefully said, opening his bag and pulling out his can of coke.

"Right. You got to be quiet now cos we are going to be recording." Kaira replied

"Who's manning the recording thing?" Yuj asked.

"No one. I set it up so one of you just needs to click record and start the music. I got everything else set up. And, it's just a practice so I don't need anyone else." Said Kaira, who grabbed the headphones and pulled them over her head

"Okay, I'll go man the recording then. Just tell me when you're ready," Yuj volunteered, standing up and going into the control room. Kaira got into position in front of the microphone, and gave Yuj the thumbs. The music started playing. Hope didn't recognize it, but he knew Kaira must have picked it for a reason.

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

As soon as that Hope heard that line, his hand went to straight to his chest

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

Hope slipped his hand under his t-shirt. His fingers touched the two deep lines that run across his chest.

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

He traced the marks on his chest, running along the almost perfectly straight scars, like they would magically disappear.

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

Hope grabbed his bag and ran out of the room, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He ran down the hall, pushing past all the students hanging around, eating there lunch or chatting. He continues to run, till he finds the door on the top floor, fiddling with the lock on the door. He enters the combo and the lock clicks open. Pulling the door open, he ran up the steps, tears streaming out of his eyes, his lip trembling. He gasps as he met the cool air as he reached the roof of the school.

He sat down, leaning against one of the pipes, wiping the tears from his eyes. Pulling his t-shirt, he examined the scars he wished he had never added to his body. They were pure white against his skin, running from the side of his body to just above his belly button, the two scars are so close they are almost touching. He sat there, just feeling the air in his body. He didn't know how long he sat there, but after a long time, he sighed and pulled his t-shirt over his head and checked his phone, 1:48pm it read. Hope Sighed and put his phone back into his bag. He had missed most of the last lesson and there was no point joining the lesson, as he would just be asked question on why he missed almost the whole lesson.

Pulling himself to his feet, he looked out over the courtyards, and was taken back with what he saw. Lightning is standing by the gate; she is wearing a black hoodie, with brown shorts and black tights and trainers. She is looking at her phone, obviously keeping an eye on the time. Hope grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs. When he reached the corridor, he turned to lock the door again, then running down the corridor. As he ran down the steps to the third floor, he almost ran right into a teacher.

"Hope, aren't you supposed to be in class?" the teacher asked.

"I missed it," is all he can say, sidestepping her and continue running down the corridor. He knew he would be getting in trouble for missing class, but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to hug Lightning. As he continues running, a class is walking back from using a computer room. He has no choice but to slide step all of them, till the teacher stop him. Gritting his teeth, Hope tried to not swear at the teacher who was glaring at him.

"Mr. Estheim, why are you not in class?"

"I skipped it," Hope plainly said, staring at the teacher.

"And why is that?" the teacher asked, glaring back, the whole class of year 8 had stopped and stared at them.

"Well, sir… I… Hmm…" Hope didn't continue what he has to say. He tried to sidestep the teacher, but the teacher blocked him.

"Mr. Estheim, just because you're an A student doesn't mean you can skip classes."

Hope remained silent. He moved backwards and ran past the teacher. He doesn't care if that teacher will yell at him the next time they meet as long as he sees Lightning.

He ran past the reception and pushed the double doors open. He saw Lightning look up from her position at the gate, shocked that he was out five minutes early. He ran over to her, and before she could say anything, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She looked completely shocked, but when Hope buried his noise into the hair covering her shoulder, she hugged him back. Hope closed his eyes. He felt safe in Lightning's arms. He could feel her breathing in his ear and her heart beating.

"I've missed you," he whispered, as they separated, their eyes locking.

"Same," Lightning smiled. They heard the bell inside the school ring and they look at the building.

"So this was your plan?" Hope asked, turning back to her.

Lightning nodded, smiling at him, "If they see me in flesh and bone, they will have to believe you." Hope smiled back and took her hand, letting their fingers interlink.

"Thanks, Lightning, for all of this."

"It's okay," she smiled, kissing his cheek. They turned to see the first set of set of 6 formers leaving though the double doors. Hope saw that William is among them, chatting with Callum and Isaac.

"That's them," Hope whispered, pointing at William, Callum and Isaac.

"Okay," Lightning whispered, squeezing Hope's hand gently, before letting it go. Hope took a deep breath then began walking towards William, while Lightning waited by the gate, her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, William," Hope yelled as he walked towards them. William's head turned. When he saw Hope, he glared at him.

"Hey, loser," the bully called, as Hope stopped in front of him, "How's the whole pretending-not-to-be-gay coming along."

"I'm not gay," Hope retorted.

"Oh, poor thing, you thought that what you said earlier would make me believe you're not. Well unfortunately, Hope, even if you weren't gay, you would never get a girlfriend, so that kind of back fired."

Hope smirked, and Lightning, who had been listening to the conversation, began walking towards them.

"And what makes you say that?" she asked confidently, standing in front of William and glared at him.

"Who are you?" William snarled, his attention now drawn to her.

"I am Hope's apparently imaginary girlfriend who doesn't exist," she answered, her voice heavy with anger. Before William can reply, Callum spoke, "William, don't you know who that is?"

"No," William replied, turning to face Callum.

"That's Lightning Farron. My brother worked in the Bodhum Guardian Corp for a little while. I had to go with him one day and he said Lightning was the scariest person in the whole Guardian Corp and not to mess with."

"Glad to know I get around," Lightning smiled, her arms crossed. William turned around, now looking slightly scared. "Now, you leave my boyfriend alone, if I find out you have said anything to hurt him, I will personally beat you up so hard you won't be able to walk for a very long time."

William turned slightly white after Lightning has made her threat. Backing away a few steps, he said to Hope, "How can you date her if she's that scary?"

"Simple," Hope smiled, "I like her."

"I guess you just admit defeat," someone called behind William and his friends, and they turned to see Kaira, Yuj and Maqui standing there. William looked at them and his surroundings. Almost everyone in six form was glaring at scowled at everyone before he turned and walked out of the gates.

Lightning turned to face Hope, smiling brightly, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, Lightning," Hope expressed his thanks, leaning up and kissing Lightning. Lightning kissed back, her rapping around his neck while he placed his hands on her waist. After a minute of two, they broke apart, both smiling brightly.

"Better than the first kiss?" he asked, fiddling with Lightning's hair.

Lightning laughed, "Last time, we didn't have over thirty pairs of eyes watching us." Hope laughed too, and lent in and kissed her again.

* * *

**Ok, I Hope you injoyed the chapter, Please review, it makes me want to write more. Like I said, im back at school, and currently not obsessing over HopeXLightning at the moment (Something is wrong with me at the moment), and I not really in writing mood, but I Hope I can start this weekend or next weekend, but it may take a while**


	5. I'll Wait

**HALLO, yes after 2 months after I promised it would be up, it's up. I been busy with school, and I had bad writers block for a while. Also, after my exams, I feel really badly back into my depression. I won't go into detail, but basically I did do stupid things that I regret. Anyhow, I will try and write when I go into the summer holidays, however I won't promise anything. I will be a lot slower updating, as Im trying to get my life shorted out so I can finally get rid of my depression, Also I start my main exams next term, so I need to focus on that and I'll lose my main writing time, as around 2/3 of this was written in lesson time that we had supply teacher or I wasn't interested in what we were meant to be doing. **

**Also, my Beta has become to busy to be my beta, but I thank her for all her hard work, love you dear. I got my Jessie to beta this chapter, and hopefully she will do it again if she got some free time. Check her out on youtube because she is an amazing final fantasy editor, Username is JessieH498**

**Anyhow, I leave you with the new chapter of Online dating, it was way longer then I planned it to be, so be HAPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**I Don't have a song for this chapter, but I will insert some random chapter title**

**LOVE YOU GUYS *bow Kisses***

* * *

Chapter 5 – I'll Wait

Hope sat on his bed, laptop in his lap and his headphones pulled over his head. His fingers moved across the keyboard, pressing the keys as he typed upped his essay on what could be used to improve military weapons. He sighed and switched onto his music file, scrolling down though the hundreds on songs he had in his playlist. He stopped and clicked on a song called "runnin'", he hadn't listening to it for a long time, vaguely remember Kaira showing it to him a few months ago. He lent back against the head of his bed and checked the word count at the bottom of his screen; 5283 words in 3 and a half hours. "Not bad", he thought to himself. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Flicking in open, he was disappointed to see that he had no new messages, he had only gotten 2 messages today; one from Lightning, tell him she was going out tonight after her patrol with Snow and Serah and she would message him when she got back, and the other from Yuj, telling not to forget about his promise to help him with his course work.

He heard a knock on his door, and looked up to see his father in the doorway, smiling weakly at him. He had managed to get the week before Christmas as vacation, because he said he wanted to spend some time with Hope. Bartholomew was always busy with work, even when Hope was younger, so Nora had brought Hope up almost single handed. Until her death Hope and Bartholomew didn't really have a good relationship. After Nora's death, Bartholomew tried to fix things with his son, but work always seemed to get into the way, but as Hope got older, he learned that Bartholomew didn't like it that he worked such long hours. However as part of the government, it couldn't be helped. Hope mainly looked after himself, with a bit of support from Kaira, who worried other him like a big sister. His relationship with his dad was still slightly awkward, but it was a lot better than a few years ago.

"Hey" He said, glancing at his dad, pulling the headphones off his head, the almost silent sound of the music filling the room.

"I was wondering, if you would help me cook dinner. You been sitting in your room working all day, you need to take a break". Hope yawned and rubbed his eyes, it was true that he had been working all day, before he had started work on his essay, he and been working on some plans that lay on his desk. They were designs for a gunblade, he wanted to try improving the weapon with some of the ideas he had come up with in class. The only problem was how to get his hands on one, you couldn't just go to a shop and buy one, they were only issued to the best solders in the army. However, he had told Lightning his ideas over webcam two or three weeks ago, and she said she could try and get an old one for him, there were a few lying in the back of the weapon room, that were hardly used anymore as they were replaced with the Blazefire Saber a few years ago. He didn't know if she had gotten one yet or not, but she said she would do everything in her power to get one.

Looking back at his dad, he nodded and closed his laptop, pulling his head phones off and placing them down, he slid off the bed and walked to the door, which his dad was holding open. Heading down the stairs, Hope rubbed the back of his head, remembering what he had wanted to ask his dad the past few days, but always forgetting to, or never seeming the right time. Walking into the kitchen, Hope spotted the packet of pasta lying on the side, along with a pan and the sauce. Neither Hope nor Bartholomew were particularly good cooks, so they mainly ate food that was easy to cook, such as pasta, rice and takeaways. Picking up the pan, Hope walked over to the sink and placed it under the tap. Turning it open, the water shot quickly out and into the pan, only taking a number of seconds till it was filled three fourths of the way. Turning the tap off, he picked up the pan again, he carried it over to the cooker, placing it on one of the hot plates. Ripping the packet of pasta open, he poured the content into the pan, and turned the cooker on. Leaving his back against the counter, he watched his dad laying the table, neither of them talking.

After Bartholomew had placed the plates on the table, he turned and smiled weakly at his son. Hope smiled back, trying to figure out how to ask his dad without leading to an awkward conversation. Checking the cloak, he pulled the pan off the hob, wincing as he dropped the pan into the sink with a crash. Grabbing a tea towel out of a draw next to the sink, he rapped it round the pan, lifting it up and carefully pouring out all of the water. When all of the water had dropped out of the pan, he walked over to the cupboard, opening it and grabbing a jar of red pesto, he unscrewed the lid and walked back to the pan. Picking up a spoon that was lying in the sink, he dipped it into the pesto, lifting some of it out, and flicked it into the pasta, after two more spoonfuls, he placed the pesto onto the counter and began mixing the sauce into the pasta. When it was all mixed together, he brought the pan over to the table and sat down. He spooned some onto his plate while his dad sat down opposite him. Hope stabbed a piece of pasta onto his fork and placed it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

They sat there for a few minutes, neither of them talking. Hope finally decided to break the silence and looked up from his plate.

"Dad, are you still going out tomorrow?" His dad looked upped, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"Yes. Why you ask?" He replied, eating another forkful of pasta.

"I was wondering, if someone could stay round that night," Hope said, picking up his glass and taking a swig of water.

"You mean Kiara, Yuj or Maqui?" His dad said, looking at Hope

"erm...no, not really" Hope said quietly, dropping his head to his plate, knowing his dad was eyeing him. Pushing a few pieces of pasta round his plate, he said "Would my girlfriend be able to stay over?"

The reason why Hope was scared about asking his dad was because he hadn't told him that he and Lightning were dating. Nobody other than his friends and school mates knew, along with Serah and Snow. Neither Hope nor Lightning wanted to tell anyone, so they just planned to tell Hope's friends, Serah and Snow for the time being, as they were the people who had set them up in the first place. Telling Hope's schoolmates only happened to keep William and his friends off his back.

"Depends, how long have you been dating?" Bartholomew asked, with a slight hint of happiness in his voice.

"Since September", Hope replied, his gaze still fixed onto his plate.

"And how old is she?" Bartholomew said.

"She is twenty-one, her name is Lightning and she part of the Guardian Corp" Hope said, trying to avoid this being a tiredly long convocation.

"Ah I think I know her, Seems nice, one of the best soldiers the Guardian Corp's got".

"So can she come over?" Hope asked, Looking up, and was relieved to see his dad smiling.

"Sure, but I want to meet her before I go out, I want to make sure".

"Ok, deal" Hope Smiled, stabbing the last of his pasta and placing it into his mouth.

* * *

Lightning sat in the back of a car, a black coat wrapped around her. She was leaning against the window, gazing out at the view of the city outside rush by. In the front, Snow and Serah were talking quietly, both of them smiling brightly. Serah sighed softly and rested her head on Snow's arm, Snow let over and kissed her head quickly before turning his attention back onto the road.

Lightning stared for a few seconds before turning her head so it looked out of the window again. A few minutes later, she felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket. Fiddling for a few moments, trying to find her pocket into the dark car, she finally managed to locate it. Pulling it out of her pocket, she slid her finder across the screen, unlocking it. She smiled slightly when she saw she had received a text message from Hope. Opening it, it read

Hope (1001-7291-2038)

22/12/2013

9:21PM

_I asked my dad if you could stay round tomorrow, and he said yes. Can't wait to spend time with you again. Love you xxx _

Lightning blushed slightly at the text message, thanking that it was too dark in the car for her sister and Snow to see her face. Clicking the reply button, she typed, _Can't wait xxxx._

She blushed even deeper when she added the kisses before clicking send.

* * *

Hope pushed his way through the busy train station. Only two days before Christmas, a lot of people were here to reunite with family members or friends they hadn't seen in ages. Running down the stairs to the barrier, he almost smashed into a number of people, who all yelled at him as he sped past. Skidding into a walk at the bottom of the stairs, he smiled when he saw the familiar pink haired female walking though the barrier. She was wearing a Black t-shirt with a faded gray cat outline on the front, which was only just visible under the thin blue hoddie she was wearing, along with a pair of battered jeans and converses, with a rucksack hang over her shoulders. She spotted him and began pushing her way through the crowed over to him.

"Hey" She smiled as Hope leaned forward and kissed her quickly before taking her hand and they joined the flow of people moving up the stairs and out of the station.

"How was the trip?" He asked as they began walking towards the bus stop at the end of the busy road.

"Alright, though it was colder then the last time I can down to see you" She said, her breathe visible in the cold air.

"Yeah, it does get pretty cold down here" He said, pulling his scarf tighter round his neck.

"Bodhum is pretty warm in the summer because we are right near the sea, but that also means its gets cold, but definitely not as cold as this" She said.

"Well then I will have to come down sometime when it's warm", Hope smiled, looking at her.

"And I would be more than happy to let you stay with me" She laughed, leaning over and kissing him softly. They broke apart when they heard the bus screech to a halt in front of them. The doors opened and a few people walked through and dropped down onto the pavements, all pulling their coats and scarves tighter around them. Hope jumped onto the bus and turning round, took Lightning's hand and helped her up. Fiddling in his coat pocket for a moment, he pulled out his wallet and paid for two tickets. After thanking the bus driver, he and Lightning moved up the bus so that other people can get on. Sitting down in two seats at the back, Hope sighed and rested his head on Lightning's shoulder.

"I missed you so much" He murmured, kissing a bit of her neck that was exposed above her hoodie. Lightning smiled and ruffled his hair playfully, brushing his cheek slightly too. The bus lurched forward, moving down the road and turned the corner away from the station. Lightning leaned her head against the window, watching the city move past. She could feel Hope breathing softly on her body and she sighed, turning to see the silver haired boy looking at her. He smiled and stroked her check softly before kissing it, grinning while he did.

"Will you stop staring at me," Lightning said, poking him in the head jokingly.

"I can't help it," Hope laughed, leaning closer to her so she could feel his breathe on her lips, their foreheads touching, "You just so beautiful".

Lightning closed her eyes and kissed him, rapping her arms around his neck and pulling him as close to her as she can. She felt Hope's arms wrap around her waist, hold her close to him. They heard a noise that came from across the bus. Breaking apart, they turned and saw a middle age lady, dressed in what Lightning could only describe as ancient and moth eaten clothes, glaring at them with such anger that Lightning had never seen before. She was trying not to burst out into a fit of giggles. They heard the bus screech to a halt and she saw Hope stand up, picking up Lightning's bag, indicating that this was their stop. Standing up, Lightning smiled at the lady who was still glaring at them and followed Hope of the bus.

When the bus has moved away from the stop, she turned to Hope and held out her hand.

"Give me my bag Hope," She said sternly, glaring at him.

"I am being a gentleman and so I am carrying it" he replied mischievously, holding the bag behind his back.

"Well I don't give a damn about you being a gentleman, so hand it over" she growled, taking a step forward.

"Come and get it," he laughed, turning round suddenly and began running down the road. Lightning smiled slyly, running after him. Hope may have had a head start but Lightning was way faster than him, catching up to him in a few seconds. She pounced on him, grabbing him by the shoulders and hoisting herself onto his back, wrapping her legs tightly round his waist so she wouldn't fall off, and wrapping an arm round his neck for good measure. Completely taken by surprise, Hope staggered slightly, almost falling over, but managed to regain his balanced. He held the bag as far in front of him as possible while trying not to fall over with Lightning's free arm trying to grab the bag.

"You shall not get it", he cried playfully, moving the bag side to side as Lightning's hand tried desperately to grab it. Hope stubbed slightly on the side of the pavement and Lightning seized her chance and lunged forward, grabbing the bag from Hopes hand.

"Yes" Lightning yelled as she held her bag aloft in triumph. Hope laughed and placed his arms behind his back, wrapping his hands around her legs so she could let go of his neck and pull the rucksack over her shoulders. He began walking down the road again, Lightning's arms wrapped around his chest and he felt her rest her head on his shoulder, her hair brushing against her cheek. He wasn't walking as fast as he did before he was being careful so Lightning didn't hurt herself.

"Am I too heavy?" She asked into his ear.

"No, you're pretty light compared to my friends," He replied, turning his head slightly and kissing the side of her head, "And besides, my house is only just round the corner." Lightning sighed in reply and nuzzled her cheek into his neck. They turned the corner and Hope walked past three of the houses before pushing open the gate for the fourth house. He walked halfway up the path before he stop, and Lightning took it as an indication that she had to get down. She let go of Hope and dropped down onto the path, sighing and the lost of contact. Hope turned slight and took her hand, smiling warming at her before walking up to the door, turning it open and pulling it open.

"Dad, we're back" Hope called, letting go of Lightning's hand and sticking his head into the lounge.

"Ah good, I can get going now" A voice said from inside the room and Lightning assumed it was Bartholomew. She stood in the hallway, standing up as straight as she could as she saw a man walk into the hallway. The Man, who Lightning now guessed was Hope's dad due to the similarities in the facial features, smiled when he saw her.

"You must be Lightning" He said pleasantly, walking towards her. She nodded bluntly and stayed still, her eyes coldly looking at him.

"I guess your military training has made you cold to strangers" He replied, chuckling slightly, "However I shall not be in your presence for much longer, just let me grab my coat". He moved past Lightning and grabbed a coat off a hock that was hanging by the door, while Hope walked over to a still cold Lightning and gave her look that told her to hang on for a little while longer.

"I'll be back by eleven" He said has he pulled the door open.

"Ok" Hope replied as Bartholomew walked out into the cold night air and shut the door behind him.

Hope sighed and rubbed the back of his head nervously, unsure what to do or say. Lightning glanced at Hope, not sure what to do either. "Erm, where should I put my bag" She said nervously, pulling the bag of her shoulders.

"My room" Hope said quickly, grabbing the bag and run up the stairs. Slowly Lightning followed him. Reaching the top of the stairs, the landing was dark other than the light pouring out of an open door and she guessed that must be Hope's. Walking down the landing, she glanced into the room and saw Hope fiddling around with a number of papers on his desk. "What are you looking at" She said, walking up behind him so she was looking over his shoulder.

"The plans for the gunblade I designed," he said, still not looking up from the papers, "There's still so much I need to work on before the plans are finished, I been looking at a few ideas but none of them seem to fit". Lightning picked up one of the papers and looked at it. It was covered in diagrams of different parts of the gunblade with he had tried to improve, a number crossed out with a blue pen.

"The most important thing about a gunblade is that it is light and does as much damage as it can as quickly as it can. It also need to be able to change moods quickly and simple in design so that soldiers can take it apart and put it back together easily for maintenance" She reminded him.

"I know and that's why I have to keep changing or scrapping ideas" Hope moaned, rubbing his eyes and yawning slightly.

"And from that I also take it that you have been losing sleep over It," Lightning noted, placing the paper back on the desk. She was aware of her boyfriend's habit to lose sleep over his work and projects and sometimes had called him just to tell him to put down his work and get to sleep.

"I can't help it, its drives me crazy, I been working on it for months now and I'm not even close to coming up with a design, let alone actually starting work on it" Hope said unhappily.

"Firstly, it takes a group of people a year to come up with a weapon design so you're doing pretty well compared to them and you're doing it single handedly. Secondly, you won't be able to start working on the real version till I can get you one for you, so you can compare and reference, which I'm pretty close to doing. I asked my boss and he said he will ask his superior but he said as long as they know you got it and it is noted that you have got it, than it shouldn't be a problem, since its for school, and possibly for your future".

"Thanks again for doing this Lightning," he said, turning round so his face was only inches away from hers.

"No problem. But, while I'm here, no working on it," She said, poking him in the head and taking a step back.

"Fine, deal" Hope scowled, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it.

"So what are we going to do?" Lightning asked, pulling off her jumper, chucking it at Hope, who managed to catch it before it smashed into this face.

"I don't really have much of a plan, there isn't much in the house so we are most likely getting a takeaway, other than that, I don't really know".

"Right" Lightning said, moving over to sit next to her boyfriend.

They sat there for a few moments in silence, both of them trying to figure out what to say, or even do.

"We could make out" Hope said, more to himself then Lightning, however a split second after he felt something hard hit him hard in the face. Yelping, he fell sideways, feeling the stinging sensation in the side of his face getting stronger.

"What was that for," He yelled, turning to see Lightning's fist where his head had been a few seconds earlier.

"I think we already did that on the bus," She said, glaring at him coldly.

"And? You didn't complain then".

Lightning continued glaring at him while he pulled himself back upwards, still holding the side of his face, while the pain seemed to be getting even more painful.

They heard a Phone start ringing, piercing though the quiet room. Still clutching the side of his head, Hope stood up and walked over to a pile of clothes near his wardrobe. Grabbing a pair of slightly dirty jeans, he pulled his phone out of the pocket, he answered it and placed it to his ear.

"Kaira, why are you phoning me up? I told you that I got Lightning round," He said angrily, glancing over to Lightning and giving her an apologetic look.

"Yeah I know," Kaira yelled loudly over the phone, causing Hope to pull it slightly away from his ear, "but we got one."

"You got what," Hope said, trying desperately not to moan.

"A GIG," she yelled so loud that Lightning could hear her, causing Hope to bring the phone further away from his ear.

"Wow, that's amazing," Hope smiled, generally pleased for them, but still slightly pissed that he was losing his hearing from Kaira's yelling, "When is it?"

"Tonight, that's why I'm calling you, I need your help," Kaira said in her hyper tone.

"Kaira I can't, I got Lightning here," Hope moaned, glancing other to Lightning again.

"Please, can't you bring her with you?"

"Kaira I'm not going to ask Lightning to give up the rare time she has with me to come to your gig".

"Please" Kaira cried, in a way a small child would.

"Kaira, If it was any other time then I would, but…"

"Please" Kaira cried again, cutting of what Hope was going to say.

"NO" Hope yelled, quite tempted to just cancel the call right there. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lightning get up from the bed and walk over to him. She yanked the phone out of Hope hands and held it up to her ear.

"Where is the gig being held" She said, glancing at Hope as she did so, who was looking at her with a look of shock and annoyance.

"In the space above the sulpic stage club, Hope should know where that is, say to the guy by the stairs that Lio sent you," Kaira said chirpily.

"Ok, we will be there soon," Lightning said before hanging up. Hope stared at her, and she smiled when he turned to face him.

"Why did you agree to go, we didn't have to go to help," He said, sounding slightly pissed offed.

"This is obviously a big deal for her, it would have been rude to not go to support her just because I was here."

"But…" Hope started to speak, but was cut off with Lightning's finger touching his lips.

"And besides," She said playfully as she lent in, "You got me for the rest of the night". Removing her finger, she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

They walked down the street. It was so cold that Lightning had to borrow Hope's large black hoddie, which look weird on her slim figured, causing Hope so laugh slightly. They had gotten lost about five times in the past fifteen minutes, as Kaira's directions were completely useless.

"Are we almost there yet," Lightning asked, shivering slightly, "Its bloody freezing".

"If we finally figured out Kaira's directions, it should be round the next corner," Hope laughed, checking the text messaged he had received from Kaira again. Sighing, Lightning rapped her arms around her waist and watched the vapor from her breath disappear into the air.

They turned the corner, and to their relief, they saw the sign for the sulpic stage club. It wasn't that appealing on the outside, with a few pieces of graffiti on the walls and old beer cans lying around. However there was already a small queue outside and the gig didn't start for another hour and a half. There was a guy at the door, dressed in a black suit and wearing a pair of shades. Lightning hung back while Hope walked up to talk to the guy and showed him the text message he had received from Kiara. The guy nodded and stood aside so that Hope could enter the club. Hope turned and indicated Lightning to follow him.

Lightning pulled the hoodie off, getting completely fed up with it by now, and walked over to Hope. A few of the boys standing in the queue wolf whistled as she walked pass them, causing Hope to shoot a dark glare on them, before grabbing the Hoodie off Lightning and pulling it on.

The entrance was badly lit other than a few lights along the walls. They climbed the stairs and found themselves in a large room. The room was covered in different kinds of lights, around the room were chairs and tables, and at one end of the room was a bar, where the bar tender was sorting out all the different drinks behind the long shelf on the wall. At the other end, was a stage where a group of about four people were setting up instruments. One of the people ran over to them, throwing herself at Hope, grabbing him into a headlock and rubbing his hair playfully.

"Look who finally showed up," the boy yelled, letting Hope go and smiling brightly. He wore a lopsided grin which matched his floppy brown hair. He had wearing a simple video game t-shirt and a pair of outdoor cutoffs along with a set of very torn grey canvas shoes.

Lightning saw a girl laugh out of the corner of her eyes. The girl jump off the stage, and ran towards them, her waist length her flying behind her. Lightning couldn't help but stare, the girl was dressed so weirdly it was hard not to. The girl's brown hair had Pink, Blue, Purple, Green, Yellow and Red highlights in her hair, all of which was hanging loosely around her waist. She wore a black sleeveless t-shirt with weird symbols all over it. Her jeans were battered and dirty with drink and grass stains down them. Her converses were falling apart and her wrists rustled with the hundreds of bracelets, ranging from rope ones to a fairytale charm bracelets.

The girl stopped Lightning staring at her and smiled brightly, her hair swishing backwards and forwards and she rocked on the balls of her feet. "Aw she is so cute, so so so so cute," The girl cried, looking from Hope and Lightning and giggling loudly. "Even cuter then when we met her at school, aw Hope you found such a perfect girl".

Lightning glared at the girl, while the rest of the band members laughed, Hope walked over to Lightning, giving her a apologetic look. "She a bit weird, Kaira is. She really a big child inside, but she can be very serious at times, normally at school. You met her when she was in her serious mood, but she is very sweet". Lio laughed and went round behind Kaira, grabbing her by her waist and picking her up. She yelled and started to scream at Lio to put her down. Lio just laughed and called "Sorry Kai, but I think you should save that energy from the performance." Kaira turned her head round as much as she could and stuck her tongue out at him, grinning broadly.

Lio dropped Kaira back onto the ground, and she punched him playfully in the head. "Well we better get back to setting up, we got just over an hour till they start letting people in and we have got a lot of work to do.

"Yep" Kaira cried, clapping her hands together, "Right, Chris and Isaac, you guys set up the rest of the instruments, make sure they are all set up correctly and ready to go. Me and Lio will sort everything out backstage. While Lightning and Hope, just help out will all the little things Chris or Isaac need, ok."

She smiled and ran to a door by the side of the stage, pulling it open and walking in. Lio waved at the pair before following suite.

Lightning sighed and looked at Hope, who was grinning slightly. "I bet Maqui and Yuj are purposefully being late to get out of helping help, though to be fair I got out of helping Kaira practice for her music exam".

"Well," Lightning sighed "We better get started."

For the next hour, Hope and Lightning helped Kaira and the others set everything up for the concert. Hope found it amusing when Lightning couldn't figure out how to set up the lighting for the stage, causing Lightning to get cross and flustered, tell him that he can't lift some of the amplifiers. Hope decided to accept this challenge, and utterly failing, almost falling off the stage.

However, they finally had everything set up, Lightning sat on the edge of the stage, staring at the wall, fiddling with strands of her hair. Hope sat down beside her and looked at her, wondering what she was thinking about. He stretched out his hand and touched Lightning's hair, taking a few strands in his fingers and rubbing them gently. Lightning sighed and learned towards Hope, resting her head on his shoulder. Hope moved his head and kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her hair with his nose.

"You ok?" He asked. Lightning didn't say anything, just nodded her head.

"What you thinking about?" Hope asked, putting his arm around her and running his hand up and down lightning's arm.

"Just stuff," She said, moving her hand onto his and holding it still. They sat there for a while, just holding each other. However the door banged opened, causing Hope and Lightning to turn around and see Kaira, Lio, Chris and Isaac walked into the room, Chris and Isaac laughing as Kaira and Lio playfully punched each over.

"Right we got five minutes before everyone is allowed to enter, I think that's enough time to have a little practice," Kaira laughed, leaping onto the stage, grabbing the mic, almost oblivious to the fact that Hope and Lightning were sitting in front of her, Hopes arm still round Lightning and his hand resting on her arm.

"Ok, Hope, Lightning, you may wanna grab a seat, I don't think being too near the stage when Kai is singing is such a good plan," Lio joked, jumping onto the stage and taking his seat behind his drums while Kaira stuck her tongue out at him.

Hope removed his arm from around Lightning and slid of the stage, while Lightning followed suit. They walked over to the bar, grabbing a seat while the bar tender stop getting glasses ready and looked up at the stage.

The band was all ready and waiting to play, while Kaira was whispering to them in a hush tone. However after a minute or two, Chris began strumming a tune on the guitar and suddenly the room was filled with the sound of the band playing.

Lightning vaguely recognized the tune, remembering Snow playing it one time when he was round Serahs'. Kaira head bobbed along to the beat for a while before leaning into the microphone.

_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say._

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

Lightning was shocked by how powerful and unique Kaira's voice was. She expected it to be in a style similar to Hope, as Hope explained, Kaira and basically taught Hope to sing. However it was more emotional, and in some way, bolder. While Hope had been shy about singing and that had shown in his voice, Kaira was fully in her comfort zone, seeming to block the surrounding world out and just feel and listen to the music.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Hope turned to face Lightning, mouthing the words, they are good aren't they. Lightning nodded and Hope smiled.

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

Lightning did have to admit, kaira's band was good, no doubt about it. All of them were perfectly in sync with each over, and the music sounded slightly different from the original, but in the good way. Combined with Kaira's voice and the other member's skills on their instruments, she was sure they would become famous one day if they kept this up.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

When the music had stopped, both Hope and Lightning clapped, and the bartender smiled.

"YEAH," Kaira cried, punching the air, "Looks like we are all ready to go".

Hope and Lightning sat by the side of the stage, watching people start spewing into the room. All of them seemed pretty young, as it was around the time college students came back to hang out with old mates and to have a good time. There was a wide range of dress styles that made Lightning feel out of place in her simple t-shirt and jeans, while Hope seemed to fit in a bit better in his deep blue t-shirt with some random character from a TV show on it, and his battered jeans.

"I feel really out of place" Lightning muttered crossing her legs and looked up to the ceiling.

"Because your style just isn't common among teenagers going out for a good time, it's more for just lounging around home or going round friends," Hope replied, glancing at Lightning.

"Still," Lightning muttered, "I hate sticking out, makes me feel uncomfortable".

"Because you a soldier, you never really had a social life. You spent almost all of your childhood years either doing school work or working in the army. You used to being in the shadows, and now you're worried about standing out because your style of life has changed so suddenly".

"Since when did you become my psychiatrist?" Lightning asked, looking down and turning to face Hope. She was shocked to see that he wore a sad face and his eyes were focusing on his lap.

"I know you still getting used to the fact that I'm your boyfriend. You been so closed up for so many years, so I know that you're still struggle showing affection in public. I'm sorry if I'm asking for so much from you, I'm just glad I got to meet you because you are really amazing lightning and I scared that I'm going to lose you for asking too much from you."

Lightning was shocked about what she had just heard from Hope. She did know she wasn't good at being a girlfriend, she wasn't good at being affectionate in public, but with Hope she did want to be. However no matter how hard she tried, her antisocial problems kept getting in the way. Sometimes she was able to push it aside and kiss Hope in public, like she had done earlier that day, but sometimes it got the better and she couldn't even hold his hand. But, she didn't think Hope was asking too much of her.

"You're not," Lightning said, glancing out into the crowd of people, watching more and more people enter the club.

"You're not asking too much from me, you still here aren't you? I know a lot of people wouldn't be able to deal with me because of my problems and my inability to look like I care when I do. But you have, and you don't know how much that means to me".

Lightning went silent, still looking out into the crowd. She saw a young boy and girl enter the club. They were around Hope's age and they were holding hands. The boy lent over to the girl and whispered something into the girl's ear. The girl blushed scarlet and playfully pushed the boy away. The boy laughed and lent down and kissed the girl.

She turned to face Hope, and was shocked to see that he was looking directly at her. "I guess we both got to both get used to dating each over," Hope said, smiling weakly. Lightning smiled back, looking down and taking Hope's hand in hers. Hope began rubbing her palm with this thumb slowly, moving closer to Lightning so that their shoulders were touching.

"We got all the time we need, I'll wait till you're comfortable with this kind of things, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. Ill promise you that that". He whispered. Lightning smiled and removed her hand from his, moving it up till it was resting on his face. She pulled his face gently towards him, before leaning in and kissing him slowly.

They broke apart then they heard the crowd cheering, and looked up at the stage to see Kaira and her band mates standing on the stage, waving at the crowd.

"Welcome everybody," Kaira yelled, holding the mic up to her mouth and smiling brightly. She hadn't changed her outfit at all other than the fact she was sporting a grey beanie hat which was pulled messily over her hair.

"Thank you all so much for coming, and I hope that you enjoy," She said to more cheering as she placed her mic back on the stand, nodding towards Lio, who laughed and got ready to start playing. A few seconds the sound of music filled the room and everyone started yelling and cheering.

Hope laughed and wrapped an arm around Lightning's waist, holding her close to him, as the music grew louder and Lightning resting her head back onto Hope shoulder.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

Kaira voice rang round the clubs, her voice sounding dark, and even slightly scary. The people in the club continued cheering, and Lightning even heard people singing along.

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

"How did they get so many people to come?" Lightning said to Hope loudly, trying to get him to hear her over the music and cheering.

_Writers keep writing what they write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just died_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

"Chris and Isaac are in collage while Lio is in University. Obviously they passed the message around, and I don't think many people would turn down a free gig," Hope laughed.

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

* * *

"That was so much FUN!" Kaira yelled, taking another swig of her bear as she walked down the street with Lio, Chris and Isaac laughing behind her, while Hope and Lightning walk a little bit behind them, holding hands and whispering to each other.

"Hey hold it on the alcohol," Lio laughed, grabbing the bottle out of Kaira's hand and taking a large swig of it.

"HEY, I ONLY HAD TWO BOTTLES!" Kaira spat, snatching the bottle back out of Lio's grasp.

"I'm surprised that the love birds didn't take any," Chris called, turning his head to look at the couple, who glanced at them.

"Because Hope a Good boy and doesn't drink, and I guess lightning trying to be good two" Kaira cried, taking another gulp of beer.

"And I think it's about time we got this drunk angel home," Isaac laughed, rubbing Kaira's hair, causing her to get angry and spit at him.

"See you soon Hope," Lio yelled, leading a slightly drunk Kaira and the others down a side street.

"Bye," Hope called after them before turning to face Lightning, "We going to have to be quiet when we enter my house, My dad will be asleep by now and I prefer not to wake him".

Lightning nodded and they continued the walk to Hope's house. When they arrived at the door, Hope pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and, picking one, set it into the lock. He opened the door to find the house enclosed in darkness. Taking Lightning hand, he navigated his way to the stair, while Lightning followed, stumbling slightly in the dark. "You ok?" Hope whispered, turning to face Lightning. Lightning nodded, though she couldn't really see very well, just Hope's outline in front of her. She felt him pull her gently and she took a step forward. She slowing ascended the stairs, Hope guiding her as best as he could in the dark.

They finally reached the landing and walked to Hope's room. Hope pulled the door open and turned the light on, letting go of Lightning's hands and walking over to the bed. Lightning followed him, shutting the door behind her. "Here," Hope said, holding up Lightning bag and passing it to her, "You get changed, I promise I won't look". Lightning blushed slightly and Hope smiled, turning round and sitting in a corner of his room, facing the wall. Lightning slowly opened her bag and pulled out her sleeping shorts and sleeveless t-shirt. She pulled off her t-shirt and chucked it to the ground. She blushed deeply as the moved her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. She moved her hands over her breasts as she pulled the bra off her and onto the floor. She turned round and smiled when she saw Hope was still facing the wall, having not moved at all. She pulled her jeans and converses quickly before pulling on her shorts, and using the tactic her sister had taught her to slip off her pants from underneath the shorts.

"Ok I've finished," Lightning said as she turned round. Hope turned round, his eyes suddenly moving up and down her, causing Lightning to blush slightly.

"Ok, you won't need to look away if you don't want to," Hope chuckled, grabbing a green t-shirt from underneath his desk and placing it on the bed. Lightning watched as Hope pulled over and his head and chucked it next to Lightning's clothes. Lightning knew she was Hope give a quick smile when he saw Lightning's bra poking out from under the pile. Lightning gave him a "don't even try it" look, which Hope replied with a smile that simply said, "I wasn't planning too". He unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it off himself. Lightning couldn't help but blush, she partly wanted to turn away, but at the same time, didn't want to. His chest was flat and Lightning could see the outline of some abs, though it was obvious that he didn't work out much, and from what Lightning heard, he practically lived off take-aways, so Lightning was pretty shocked.

Hope caught Lightning looking at his chest and laughed, "It may shock you Lightning, but I do exercise from time to time and take care of myself, though it is just mainly skateboarding with my friends."

Lightning suddenly spotted two almost perfectly straight pale white lines running from his side to his belly button. Before Lightning could ask about them, Hope had pulled the green t-shirt over his head. He reached down and started unbuckling his belt, and this time Lightning did turn away. She faced away and pretended to be interested in a few random posters Hope had on his wall. After a minute or so, she felt Hope rap his arms around her waist and press her boy against her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"We better go to sleep, it's almost midnight," He whispered, kissing behind her ear quickly before unwrapping his arms and walking over to the door, and flicking the light switch, causing the room to be plunged into almost complete darkness. Lightning sat down on the end bed as Hope walked back over, pulling the duvet up and falling onto the mattress, glancing up at Lightning.

"You're seriously uncomfortable with sharing a bed with a boy?" Hope laughed, just noticing Lightning turning scarlet in the dark. Hope laughed and sat up, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down onto the bed. Lightning let out a shocked gasp as her side hit the side of the mattress.

"You're going to pay for that," Lightning spat, grabbing as much as the duvet she could and moved as far away from Hope as she could.

"Hay that's not fair," Hope cried, trying to snatched the duvet back, however Lightning was too fast and pulled it away.

"You're not having any," She smiled, rapping it around her tightly and lying down, "AND, you stay on that side of the bed, I don't want you anywhere near me".

"That's a bit unfair Lightning," Hope laughed, but made no attempted to grab the duvet. Lightning sighed and pressed her head onto the pillow, closing her eyes and letting sleep capture her body.

* * *

Lightning eyes flicked open to a dark room. She yawned and moved her hand up to wipe her eyes. Her fingers ran across some skin, and she smiled.

"Idiot," She whispered, feeling a pair of arms wrapped around her and the warmth of the body pressed against hers. She slowly turned around in his arms, carefully not to wake him, so that there her face was almost touching his. She sighed as she looked into his peaceful expression, moving her hand to brush some of his hair. She felt at ease, even more then when she was around her sister, she didn't know how to describe what she was feeling, but she loved it. She pulled the duvet so that it covered both her and Hope, before letting sleep take her for the second time.


End file.
